Konoha High: Gold , Sports and Horror Films
by TheOppositeTwins
Summary: " My name is Maiha and my last name is a secret for now. I'm sixteen. My favourite colour is gold and I love sports. If I had to describe myself I would say I'm hyper, loud, temperamental and childish" Maiha and her best friend Gaara move to Konoha after being kicked out of Suna for blowing up a few desks. DeidaraxOC SasorixOC Shikatema NaruHina SasuSaku and others :)
1. New school

_Konoha high_

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Maiha :)_

Two figures could be seen standing outside of a large school building. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had long fiery red hair in a high pony. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement and she grinned at her friend standing next to her. The boy had dark auburn hair and green-blue eyes rimmed with black from insomnia. He gave a small smile back.

" I can't wait! I finally get to see my brother after one long year!" The girl said excitement filling her voice.

" Was living in Suna that bad Maiha?" Maiha turned round at and looked at the boy. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

" The school was so strict Gaara!" She said rolling her eyes. " All I did was blow up a few desks no big deal" Gaara shook her head at Maiha, suppressing a chuckle.

" You're lucky Dad only expelled you, it could have been worse Temari and me hadn't stood up for you"

" And I thank you for it. How come Kunkuro didn't help?" Maiha asked nudging her best friend.

" He said your irritating" Gaara said bluntly. Maiha put her hand over her heart and acted like the world was ending.

" That hurt so much" She cried faking tears, Gaara's eyes widened.

" He didn't really I was only joking. Don't cry" He said obviously lying. Maiha smiled at him.

" I was only kidding" She giggled at her best friends expression. " You're so easy to tease, now come on lets go get our schedules " With that Maiha dragged her poor friend into the school building.

_Maiha's POV_

If anybody ever asked me if preferred Konoha over Suna I would definitely say yes. Compared to the scorching heat of the desert the cool breeze of Konoha is calming. Anyway my name is Maiha and my last name is a secret for now. I'm sixteen years old and my best friends are Gaara and Emi who you might meet later depending on the situation. If I had to describe myself I would say I'm hyper, loud, temperamental and childish. I don't think I've ever been serious about anything.

I'm also a bit of a tomboy. I enjoy sports like Netball, Football, Tennis , Swimming and basketball. Sometimes I like to read and draw but that's only when I'm either bored or I can't play sports. Unlike most girls I love horror films, I think that started when I was eight. My brother put a scary film on that was rated I think eighteen? Even though I was eight and he was nine. He was crying from the film because it was so scary while I was laughing at the fact anyone could find something so stupid scary. I've loved them ever since.

Now back to current time. Me and Gaara are stood in front of a class with around thirty other people staring at us. I looked over at the teacher, to be perfectly honest he looks like a snake. It sends shivers down my spine.

" Introduce your selves" His voice sounded rough and like you would expect a snake to sound like if it could speak. Please say the other teachers aren't this creepy.

" Ladies first" He said.

" My name is Maiha and my last name is a secret for now. I'm sixteen. My favourite colour is gold and I love sports. If I had to describe myself I would say I'm hyper, loud, temperamental and childish"

I finish and nod to Gaara to start.

" My name is Gaara and that's all you need to know" Always so secretive aren't you Gaara?

" Any questions?" The snake man hissed.

A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes shot his hand. Snake man nodded.

" Are you two twins?"

" No" Gaara said.

" Are you related?"

" No" Gaara said again.

" Are you going out?"

" No" Gaara said sending him a death glare. I rolled my eyes and hit him gently over the head.

" Stop glaring at him Gaara! He's only asking a question. Me and Gaara are best friends and have been forever" I said smiling at the blonde boy. " Ignore him. He's kind of shy"

" I'm not shy!"

" Anti-social then" He then directed his glare at me, I smirked at him. A boy with a messy brown hair and red fang-like markings on his cheeks put his hand in the air and was waving it about.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" Why is Gaara wearing make-up?" He asked making some of the other pupils sniggers.

" I have insomnia and if you don't know what it is it's a medical condition. It isn't make -up. If anyone should be asking why someone is wearing make-up it should be me asking you" Gaara said with a blank look. Some of the boys " Ohed!" and laughed at the boy's scowling face. I heard someone say

" You got that coming to you Kiba"

" Any more questions?" The Snake man said daring someone to ask something else. I gulped at his intense glare. " You two may sit at the back near the-" He never got to finish.

" I bagsie the window sit!" I shouted shoving past the snake man and ran past the desks of pupils. I jumped over the table we were to sit and climbed on the seat nearest to the window. Gaara laughed quietly before coming over to join me. The first lesson of the day began.

_Gaara's POV_

I sat at the back next to Maiha listening to the teacher drone on about something that I already knew. I signed and looked over to Maiha to see what she was doing. She was drawing a very detailed picture of the word BORED in her special sketching book. A shadow fell over us and we both looked up.

" What are you two doing?" Orochimaru said apparently that was his name. I bet all my money Maiha has already come up with a nickname that suits him perfectly. I opened my mouth to say some random excuse when Maiha spoke.

" Being bored isn't it obvious?" She said not looking up from her drawing. " We already learnt all that in Suna" She gestured to the board and then yawned. " If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap now" Everyone stared at her in shock, I guess no one talks to Orochimaru like that.

" You little brat!" He spat at her angrily his eyes narrowed." Say one more bad thing and you'll get detention!"

" You creep me out" She said bluntly leaning back on her chair putting her arms behind her head. Orochimaru flushed slightly from the sniggers coming from the other pupils. I shook my head at Maiha.

" Detention!" He said slamming a slip on her desk and stormed back to the front of the class. Maiha opened one eye looking at the piece of paper on the desk. I heard people whispering about what just happened, I'm guessing this is going to spread round the school. Signing Maiha picked up the detention slip and shoved it in her bag. Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone pushed and shoved to get out of the classroom and I can't say I blame them.

_Maiha's POV_

As soon as me and Gaara got out of the classroom a large crowd of people surrounded us.

" Nobody has ever talked to Orochimaru like that ever!" The blonde kid from before said. Very loudly. I rubbed my ear which he had practically screamed down. A girl with light pink hair hit him over the head.

" Don't shout they're not miles away!" She said before turning to us and smiling " Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and this is-"

" Naruto Uzumaki!"He said grinning at me. A shy looking girl next to Naruto smiled at us before saying " My name is Hinata Hyuga"

" Kiba Inuzuka" The boy who asked why Gaara was wearing makeup said. Gaara glared at him, Kiba looked away nervously. Sakura began speaking again.

" This is Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru , Choji, and Shino" Sakura said pointing to each person each said a greeting.

" Nice to meet you! As you know my name is Maiha and he is Gaara." I grinned at them.

" Your friend is kind of scary" Naruto said pointing at Gaara who returned his point with an even scarier glare than before. Sakura once again hit him.

" Naruto!"

" I'm.. s-sure h-he didn't mean I-it" Hinata stuttered blushing when me and Gaara looked at her.

" I know he's scary but that's why we're best friends" I laughed, everyone looked at me with a confused expression. " He's a big softie really"

" He doesn't look like it when he's glaring like that" A boy with fair skin , onyx eyes and black chin-length hair appeared around the corner. Another with followed behind him with spiky white hair. He wore a mask cover the bottom half of his face. He has dark eyes with a scar over the left one.

" Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shouted running over to greet him. I guess they're his fan girls or something. I looked up at Gaara who rolled his eyes at them. Sasuke walked over to me and Gaara with Ino and Sakura talking to him about something that he wasn't listening to.

" Hello my name is Sasuke" He said holding his hand out for me to shake.

" Maiha" He faced Gaara and shook his hand introducing himself. The other boy who followed looked around seventeen a year older than us. He smiled at us before taking a orange book out and reading it.

" Hey! Isn't that the book Kunkuro read?" I said pointing at it. Everyone looked at me" What's it about? I would ask Kunkuro but he would always laugh. Whenever he read it he would giggle in a weird way" I asked tilting my head to the side.

" Well it's about..." I didn't hear the rest because Gaara had covered my ears and was once again glaring.

" How about we don't tell her" Gaara asked. Well more like commanded the spiky haired kid.

" Kakashi-sensei stop reading that dirty book" Sakura scolded the one now known as Kakashi.

" Sensei?" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

" I help them with their homework sometimes and they call me sensei for that reason" I nodded.

" Were go-going t-to be la-late" Hinata said fiddling with her fingers with a small blush on her face.

" What have you got?" Tenten asked, I looked at my schedule and grinned.

" PE!" I said excitedly and Gaara nodded confirming that he had the same.

" Great! We have PE to" Sakura said dragging me away from Gaara. Hinata, Tenten and Ino quickly followed.

" Cya Gaara!" I shouted waving at him.

_Time Skip_

Out of Sakura, Ino , Tenten and Hinata I prefer Hinata and Tenten. Mainly because they don't talk about Sasuke all the time. What's so good about him anyway? Sure he may be good looking and smart but does he like art? I love art almost as much as I love horror films and sports. Maybe more.

Now back to reality. I'm standing in the sports hall with Tenten, Hinata and Gaara. The others are off with Sasuke somewhere. The teacher was someone called Tsunade. She's about thirty, has long blonde hair and brown eyes.

" Today we will be practicing close combat. You will be given a number at random find the person with the same number. You will be performing in front of everyone else" Tsunade's voice rang through the hall. She handed the pieces of paper out.

" I got four" Gaara said holding up the paper.

" Six" Tenten smirked when she noticed Ino had the same number.

" Three" Hinata said looking down at the floor. I'm guessing she wasn't very good at close combat that or she doesn't have enough confidence to go up a perform.

" Ones come to the front!" Tsunade shouted. I smiled at the three people next to me and ran to the front jumping on the stage. Stairs are too boring. People began whispering when a boy with black hair in a bowl cut and really bushy eyebrows came to the front.

" Lee VS.. Sorry I didn't catch you name" Tsunade said smiling kindly at me.

" Maiha"

"Maiha! Start!" Tsunade shouted.

" I shall go on easy on you since you are a girl" The Lee kid said getting into a fighting stance. I smirked at him.

" Whatever" I said crossing my across my chest and rolling my eyes. He didn't move " Are you going to stand there all day?"

" Ladies first" He said politely. At least he's polite. I ran at him keeping my eyes locked on him at all times. I threw a karate style punch at him which he dodged quite easily. He's fast I thought maybe I can use that to my advantage. He then aimed a kick at me which I blocked with my own kick. We both jumped away from each other.

" You are good" Lee said smiling at me which I returned.

" The same goes for you though let's see who's better"

" I agree" We both charged at it other. Though unlike him I had a plan. I dodged each one of his attacks not attacking back just defending. After a while he began to become tired and closed his eyes for a split second. I saw my chance, spun round and kicked him. He went flying across the stage and nearly falling off but at the last minute he regained his composure.

" That was smart. Tiring me out then attacking when I closed my eyes" He said panting slightly. I smirked at him.

" Thanks now do you want to quit?" I asked.

" Never you also became tired from dodging my attacks"

" Not as tired as you" I pointed out. We were about to start fighting again before Tsunade stopped us saying that our time was up. I pouted since I was starting to get into the fight.

The rest of the fights were quite good. Kiba VS Gaara, Gaara beat him by miles.

After PE we had some boring subjects like math and science, the last lesson was the best though. Art.

" We have art!" I shouted loudly twirling around earning stares off the people nearby.

" I don't understand how that is good" Gaara muttered looking at the floor.

"Art is amazing you just don't like it" I said slowing down and walking next to him. He nodded looking ahead.

"Move out of the way yeah!" Someone shouted people created a path but me being the slow person I am I didn't move. Next thing I knew I was on the floor.

" Owie!" I said sitting up rubbing my head, Gaara looked down at me in amusement.

" I said move you idiot hmm!" I looked at someone with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes glaring at me.

" Well sorry for being slow" I snapped at the person. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. " Err quick question"

" What? yeah" The person said standing up. Gaara helped me up and I smiled at him.

" Are you a boy or a girl?" I said tilting my head to the side. The person flushed bright red I think with embarrassment and fury. I looked around to noticed the other people in the hall were laughing.

" I'm a guy! Yeah !" He shouted angrily" You're going to pay for that" The hall became silent and the blonde boy stalked up to me and Gaara. Gaara stood in front of me protectively narrowing his eyes at him. They were around the same height.

" Move" The boy said threateningly at Gaara.

" Make me" Gaara said daring him to do so. Which he did, the boy hit him across the face making Gaara stumble. The boy then kicked him across the room, Gaara hit the lockers knocking him out.

" Gaara!" I shouted before turning towards the blonde glaring at him. Then I noticed my brother standing behind the blonde( Lets call him Blondie for now! and I smirked.

" What are you so happy about yeah?" Blondie asked curiously.

" I hope you enjoyed life because my big brother is going to kill you" I said simply.

" Oh and where is this wimpy big brother of yours?" He sneered.

" Right here"


	2. Big Brother? No way!

Konoha high Chapter Two

_Deidara's POV_

"Oh and where is this wimpy big brother of yours?"I sneered at the red-headed girl in front of. How do I look like a girl? I'm wearing the boys uniform! Wait she is to... but I know for a fact that she is a girl. From the way she talked and err.. looked.

" Right here" A voice said snapping me from my thoughts. It was a very familiar voice one I heard every day. It makes sense now, red hair and small. No way! I didn't know he had a sister. I turned around nervously and slowly.

" Hi Danna..." I rubbed the back of my head. He's going to kill me.

" 'Sori he hurt Gaara!" The girl said rushing over to the one called Gaara. Sasori turned his gaze from me to his sister and Gaara.

" What did you do Mai?" Sasori asked heading over to them, I followed with my head held high. I didn't want to seem like a coward.

" I asked if Blondie was a boy or a girl" Mai replied, then she began shaking Gaara. I would have snapped at the nickname but I wasn't in any position to" Gaara are you okay?" Gaara sat up rubbing his back where it had hit the lockers. He glared angrily up at me and I smirked down at him.

" I'm fine Maiha" So her name was Maiha not Mai. It's an unusual name that's for sure.

" For the future Deidara is a boy" Sasori no Danna explained to his sister. She nodded.

" I'm sorry" Maiha apologised to me, I noticed everyone had stopped staring and had gone back to whatever they were doing.

" It's okay yeah" Sasori glared up at me "What Danna?"

" Danna? As in master?" Maiha asked before grinning and nudging her brother" Is there something you want to tell me Sori?" Sasori stared at her before blushing slightly and glaring at her.

" What is she on about Danna? yeah" I asked not getting the silent conversation going on between the two siblings. Maiha burst out into a fit of laughter.

" I haven't seen you in a year and that's what you say to me" Sasori said calmly.

" Does someone mind explaining to me yeah?" I said getting frustrated.

" She asking if you and Sasori are together" Gaara said bluntly staring me, it took a few moments for that to process in my brain.

" WHAT THE HELL YEAH!" I shouted getting everyone's attention again. " What made you think that?" I could feel my face heating up and I knew I was a bright red.

" You called him Danna" She said smirking at my expression, I scowled at her angrily. " Calm down I was kidding... unless of course it's true" Before I could snap something smart back at her Sasori spoke.

" No it isn't true and what lesson are you meant to be in?"

" Art of course. I made sure to be in the same art class as you" Maiha grinned at Sasori as he nodded.

" Let's go then"

_Time Skip Maiha's POV_

" What are you doing with them?" Sasuke spat glaring at my brother and Deidara. I shared a look with Gaara.

"My last name is Akasuna if that helps" I said grinning at his shocked expression.

" You..." Naruto points at me then at Sasori " Him.."

" By the way you're looking at my brother I'm guessing you don't like him" Naruto jumped at my comment.

" Err... no that's not it.." Kakashi said avoiding eye contact.

" Yes we hate him" Sasuke said bluntly, I blinked and smirked.

" Well then if you hate him..." I began the three boys in front of me looked slightly scared but curious " Why don't I show you some extremely embarrassing photos of 'Sori?" I said tilting my head with an innocent expression on my face. Sasori stared at me as if daring me to do so.

" Yes! Believe it!" Naruto shouted joyfully causing me to laugh. I looked around the classroom and found no teacher. I walked over to the huge screen in front of the classroom and connected my phone to it. My photo gallery came up, clicking on Me and Sasori hundreds of pictures of us came up.

" First picture is of Sasori making his first puppet" I began but was cut off by Sasuke.

" What's so good about that?"

" If you look in the right hand corner you will see me with something special, next picture." I clicked the next picture on my phone revealing Sasori dressed up as Cinderella scowling a the camera. The class room erupted into laughter.

" Maiha! I'm going to kill you!" Sasori shouted charging at me only to be stopped by Deidara.

" Chill Danna yeah I want to see more" He laughed and I heard Sasori mutter traitor under his breath.

" This next one is a video, my favourite video of Sasori to be more accurate" I smirked at Sasori he knew what was coming " Us watching our first horror film"

_START VIDEO _

_" Come on 'Sori it's not scary" A miniature me said to a shivering Sasori. _

_" But it is!" He argued and screamed loudly when a creepy clown popped up covered in blood. I laughed at the clown._

_" It's not scary it's funny, I mean..." I screamed loudly making the sound echo off the walls " IT'S THE KILLER CLOWN!" Sasori began running around and screaming don't kill me while I giggled at his shocked expression. He opened the cupboard to climb in and hide but a load of Granny Chiyo's old puppets fell out. Sasori screamed yet again._

_" THE CLOWN'S GOT ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" The mini me laughed._

_" I thought you said you were going to protect me from the killer clown." The living room light was switched on and Granny Chiyo stormed in._

_" What is going on here?" She stared at the screen as someone was sliced in half." Oh grow up Sasori it's not that scary." Sasori sniffed and muttered it is._

_" Your sister isn't scared so why are you?" Of course the electricity decided this was the perfect time for a power cut._

_" We're all going to die!"A scared Sasori screamed followed by evil laughter. _

_" Sasori I'm coming to get you" A creepy voice said though by its tone you could tell it was going to laugh at any second. _

_" Like I'll fall for that again Maiha" Sasori said._

_" That's not me" Sasori screamed and ran out the room_

_" So did I do good?" A voice recognised as Gaara's asked._

_" Good you were brilliant!" _

_" Maiha it's cruel to scare your brother" Granny Chiyo scolded._

_" You cut the power didn't you?"_

_" Of course I did my wonderful granddaughter"_

_END VIDEO_

Everyone in the room was laughing at the video while Sasori was fuming.

" MAIHA!" I jumped at his tone and quickly unplugged my phone and ran around the classroom with Sasori close behind me. I went on one end of the table and him on the other.

" I'm going to kill you!" Sasori snarled.

" Not if you can't catch me" I grabbed a large bucket of thick green paint and ran round the table at Sasori pouring the contents of the bucket all over him. " Are you okay 'Sori? Your looking a little green" Sasori grinned before taking blue paint and spilling it over me. I gasped as I felt the cold liquid cover my body.

" Thanks Sori, I was thinking that this uniform needed something to it" Next thing I knew someone had poured more paint onto me.

" That's for asking if I was a girl yeah" Deidara said grinning down at me.

" Can I have a hug Dei?" I said but he didn't get a chance to reply because I had wrapped my arms around him covering in paint. Letting go I ran away 'accidently' knocking red paint over Gaara. " Hey it matched your hair" He reached for a bucket of paint and threw it at me which I skilfully dodged. It ended up covering Kakashi and his as Sakura put it dirty book.

" YOU!" He shouted glaring at Gaara flames of anger surrounding his body, Kakashi also got a bucket of paint and chucked it at Gaara but being as smart as he is Gaara hid behind Naruto and Sasuke.

" KAKASHI-SENSEI!" They said at the same time also taking buckets of paint and before we knew we were having a paint war. Everyone joined in even shy little Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself as she threw paint at Naruto who flicked some back in return. Aw they would make such a cute couple. We soon ran out of paint and moved on to oil pastels and permanent markers.

Unfortunately the teacher had to ruin our fun. " What are you doing!"She shouted her red eyes blazing with anger.

" Having an art fight duh?" I said stating the obvious since she didn't seemed to be able to do it herself.

" Who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

" Maiha Akasuna what about you?" Her eyes lit up with realisation.

" Kurenai. Oh yes I've heard about you from Orochimaru according to him you're quite the troublemaker"

" Troublemaker? me? No! I'm just a sweet little girl who works with explosives by the way in about five seconds your desk is going to blow up" I said smiling sweetly, she looked at me in confusion. Five... Four... Three... Two... and BOOM! The desk blew up sending shards of the desk everywhere. Everyone stared at where the desk once was.

" Why did you that?" She shouted angrily at me" Do you know how many important documents were in that thing?"

" You mean those things" I pointed towards a pile a papers and books on a desk in the corner. I watched as relief flooded into her eyes then Kurenai glared at me fury showing in her eyes and I turned around.

" Why did you do it?" She demanded ignoring the snickers coming from around the class room. Some people find the weirdest things funny.

" Because true art is an explosion"


	3. Oh He Just Has Hand MouthsHAND MOUTHS

_Konoha High Chapter Three_

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Maiha_

_Maiha's POV_

So here I 'am in the Head teacher's office . With Deidara. Yeah you read that right, I'm here with Deidara because our art teacher said that he had influenced me to blow the desk up since he has experience with explosives. Didn't she know I got expelled for blowing things up at my old school? I looked around the office to find it filled with plants and a lot of them to.

" _Here again Deidara?_ **Idiot!" **I jumped at the sudden voice did they have two head teachers? I turned round and found only one. Half his skin was white and the other black, he also had green hair. I blinked in surprise at the man.

" Actually it wasn't me this time Zetsu yeah" Deidara said smirking at the man now known as Zetsu.

**" I find that hard to believe!** _Who did it then Deidara?" _He sounded like two different people. _Creepy. _Zetsu then turned to me and I waved wildly with a grin on my face.

" Yo" I said grinning at him. Zetsu raised an eyebrow while the black side did the white side seemed to smiled warmly at me.

" _And you are?_ **Not that we care" **I stared at Zetsu. Weird **" Well?"**

" Oh right! I'm Maiha Akasuna, Sasori's little sister" I replied.

" _Oh you look a lot like him _**but you better not argue that art is eternal with Deidara as well" **

" I just blew a table up, called it art and you think I think that art is eternal?" I asked.

_" Deidara! Don't tell the new kid to do things like that again!" _Zetsu scolded Deidara. Deidara just laughed.

" I didn't yeah" He laughed smirking at Zetsu. " She just has good taste hmm"

_"You obviously did-"_ White Zetsu began, I'll just say the two sides of him are different people shall I?

" Actually he didn't. To be honest I don't like Deidara since he kicked my best friend across the hall! So I definitely wouldn't do as he says" I said shooting a scary glare at him, at least I think it was scary because he moved his chair further away from me.

" You called me a girl yeah!" He snapped, but I just rolled my eyes.

" Correction, I asked if you were a boy or a girl"

" I'm wearing the boys uniform yeah!"

" So am I" That shut him up.

" _Now that you've finished... _**GET OUT OF OUR OFFICE!" **What? No detention? No suspension? I like this school! I smiled cheerfully at Zetsu before skipping out of the room with Deidara trailing behind me.

" How come we didn't get detention?" I asked turning around and walking backwards.

" Because blowing up a desk is nothing compared to what I do yeah" He said once again smirking at me before he had a shocked and alarmed expression on his face.

" So what do you do?" I asked curiously but he didn't answer and walked faster. " Come on you can't not tell me now"

" Watch me not tell you yeah" He said stomping off. I rolled my eyes, I'll find out sooner or later.

I spent the rest of the week with Naruto and his friends and it was now Friday. I learnt that they hated my brother and his gang, they said it was a rivalry between their gang and Sasori's. The Akatsuki as everyone in the school called them seemed much more fun if you ask me. Deidara never did tell me what he did but I'm still determined to find out. Also I have joined karate and netball for my clubs.

Right now me and Gaara are in my room doing homework. If you're curious Gaara does live with us because he moved with me to Konoha. Downstairs Sasori and his friends are making a lot of noise and it's beginning to annoy me.

" Gaara come with me to tell them to shut up" I said standing up from my desk, Gaara grunted but stood up as well. We walked out of the room and down the stairs. I stared at the sight in the living room in shock. Bottles and bottles of alcohol were scattered around the room.

" Oh God!" I signed pinching my nose.

" I'm not cleaning that up" Gaara said nodding at the bottles.

" I knew something like this would happen when Granny Chiyo left for Suna" I signed remembering that Granny Chiyo had left for two weeks to Suna. She volunteered to teach simple medical remedies to medical students.

" There's my adorable sister!" Sasori shouted stumbling over and slurring his words. He held a can of beer of some kind in his hand. Sasori jumped over a very drunk sleeping Itachi, someone I had met earlier in the week and gave me a hug. " Your sooo cute!"

" I know I 'am and your drunk" I said pushing him away.

" I'm not" He said pouting slightly. I took the can out of his hands and handing it to Gaara " Give it back!" He said jumping up trying to grab it out of Gaara's hands which were held above his head.

" The killer clown is behind you" I said blankly pointing behind him causing him to run around screaming.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke your brother's drunk"

" Why should I care?" He asked in a bored tone.

" He's unconscious and vulnerable"

" I'll be right over " I grinned when he put down the phone and rang Sakura.

" Hello?" She answered

"You hate the Akatsuki right?" I asked.

" Yes you know that"

" Bring old clothes, makeup, hair things and invite Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Tenten to my place okay?"

" Why?"

" Because the Akatsuki are drunk"

" Cya in a minute" I laughed at the fact that everyone agreed to come as soon as they heard that the Akatsuki were drunk.

" Not all of us are drunk" A girl with blue hair spoke " I'm not"

" Oh well then do you want to help humiliate your friends" She stared at me before smiling.

" Well I wouldn't mind embarrassing Hidan" She said pointing to a man who was talking very fast about some religion to no one in particular.

" Great!" I said excitedly " By the way my name is Maiha"

" Konan" I grinned as I dragged her and Gaara upstairs.

" Right here's the plan. We're going to make over the Akatsuki" I said pulling out a very large make up box. " Now Konan I know you hate the Konoha gang but you will form an alliance with them tonight" I grabbed some straighteners and curlers from my drawers.

" That sounds fair" She nodded as she said it. Konan took the makeup box out of my hands. The door bell rang downstairs. The three of us ran downstairs and opened the door.

" Hey!" I said smirking at them. They looked a bit shocked to find Konan smiling at them and not glaring.

" Before you say anything, I want revenge on a certain member of my gang so why don't we form a pact just this once?"Konan asked. Sasuke nodded at them before shoving past us.

" ITACHI!" He shouted at his brother lying on the floor.

" Oh hello little brother, what are you doing here? You know you're the cutest and best little brother in the world" Itachi asked sleepily smiling happily at Sasuke.

" Yep he's drunk"

" Now girls come here" I said gesturing to Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Konan" We are going to give the Akatsuki a makeover. The boy's will dress them if they don't agree to wear the clothes provided."

" Maiha, I want revenge on the blonde" Gaara said speaking up. I thought for a second then smirked evilly.

" Sasuke, you and Gaara will work together on this. Come here" I whispered my carefully formulated plan into their ears. The plan seemed to make them happy since they both laughed like maniacs before going off and doing the deed.

" Aw! I want to do what they're doing" Naruto cried before I very kindly comforted him.

" I have something much better for you to do, now who do you hate the most out of the Akatsuki?"

" Pein" He said looking at me curiously. I nodded at Konan.

" Pein come here a second" Konan shouted to the one with many piercings. How can someone have so many piercings?! He walked over like he hadn't had anything to drink but if you looked carefully you could tell he was swaying.

" Naruto watch and learn" I pushed Pein gently on the floor so he sat down. Taking some curlers that had been heated I curled his hair. " Naruto you carry on for me okay?" He nodded and copied what I had done.

" What are you doing?" Pein asked like he was half asleep. I opened my mouth to speak but Konan spoke before me.

" We're turning you into a better God than you were better" I turned my head and mouthed 'God?', she just shrugged at me. I shook my head and looked at everyone. I was surprised when I noticed Zetsu there. Wasn't he our teacher? Head teacher at that. I once again ignored it. Hinata was straightening Tobi's hair. He was sleeping and didn't seemed to notice. I frowned, wasn't he just like a child though. I walked over to him and poked his side making him jump awake.

" Tobi's sorry! Tobi's didn't mean to!" Then he turned and looked at me " Oh hi Mai what are you doing here?" Tobi was one of my favourite members of the Akatsuki since he was just so sweet and child-like.

" I live here" I replied shaking my head at him.

" Oh! Tobi forgot, why is everyone acting silly?" He asked " And what are you doing to Tobi's hair?" He turned to Hinata who squeaked and hid behind a pillow.

" Hinata is making you look pretty" I said simply " Will Tobi take his mask off so we can put makeup on Tobi's face?" Tobi shook his head really fast.

" Tobi doesn't want to take his mask off!"

" Can Hinata decorate your mask when she's done then?"Tobi nodded at this, he was about to say something when Gaara shouted down to me.

" Maiha! Come and do their hair now" I shouted and coming before smiling at Tobi then leaving. I went up the stairs and headed to the guest room. I smirked at Itachi and Deidara who had passed out. Deidara was most likely asleep since Gaara hit him over the head.

" How much did they drink?" Gaara asked but both me and Sasuke shrugged.

" How do you want his hair Sasuke?"

" In the most girlish way possible" Well then if you want girly I'll give you girly.

" Gaara bring the box I have never opened before" He nodded and brought the bright pink box given to me by Granny Chiyo . " Are you guys ready for the things I have been too scared to touch" They both nodded nervously. I slowly opened the box. I twitched at the sight. Hair gems of all colours Granny Chiyo even put in stars and love hearts. I like the blue stars...secretly of course. " Take your pick" Sasuke reached in and pulled several things out. Pink hair dye( not permanent of course) , purple love heart gems, some make up which I forgot the name to... not much of a girly girl I'm more Tomboy than anything and he took out some pink nail polish. I pushed the box to Gaara who took out a pink and green bow, pink gloves with green ribbons and purple gems stuck to it, green and pink magnetic nail polish and also some makeup I didn't know the name of.

" Let's get to work!" I first put the hair dye in Itachi's hair of course I did it in streaks, then I put the hair gems in. I had to straighten his hair with the gems in to get them to stick. I then added the lipstick it was extremely bright pink and we found out it was glow in the dark when Gaara accidently turned the lights off. I painted the nail polish on carefully and added little purple love hearts afterwards.

" So what do you think Sasuke, good enough revenge for you?" Sasuke looked up from the book he had been reading and laughed at his brother. I've never seen him this excited or happy before, he's always been so emotionless and gloomy. Gaara smirked slightly at the elder Uchiha.

" Now for Deidara, hey do you two mind going out so it can be a surprise?" The two boys nodded and walked out. I grabbed a pair of curlers that had been heating up on the side, I curled his hair then pulled it into a high pony tying it with the bow. I applied the makeup carefully to the sleeping teenager. How can they not have woken up? I glanced at Itachi who was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room. I removed his gloves and painted his nails, slowly bringing the magnet down to place the pattern on his nails. Lifting his hands I blew on the nails, then I felt something wet and slimy on my hand.

"Huh?" Turning his hand over I saw a mouth, a mouth on his hand. Oh he just has mouth hands.

WAIT! MOUTH HANDS!

I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy with exams and writing my other fan fiction Akatsuki Puppies : Just Like One Of Those Fanfictions. Sorry but this fan fiction won't be updated very often


End file.
